Once Upon an Alice
by Ran08
Summary: Once upon an Alice... There was a naive young girl and a dense young boy... "I'll never let him know I'd love to be his Princess!" "I'll never let her know I'd love to be her Prince."
1. Troublesome

**Once Upon an Alice**

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. Noticeable, I know… I write like such an amateur… ^_^ But I really love Gakuen Alice, especially its characters.

Hope you like my story!

* * *

**Alice Academy**

It was a peaceful day. The students of Class B in the Elementary School Division were having Math class with their teacher, Jinno-sensei. Almost all of the students were just fighting back drowsiness. Sakura Mikan, however, was bored to death and could not control herself anymore.

**Mikan's POV**

I yawned… for the fifth time today.

_Sigh…_

Sometimes, classes with Jinno-sensei are really boring.

Just like today.

_Sigh… I'm so sleepy…_

"Sakura-san!"

My eyes flew open upon hearing my name. I guess I fell asleep without realizing it.

"You're always dozing off!"

I looked around, trying to find out who was calling my name. Then it dawned on me: _Jinno-sensei!_

I stood up, nervously peering at our very strict teacher's stern face.

"Sensei… I didn't mean to fall asleep in your class…" I whispered nervously. Jinno-sensei never fails to terrify me when he's mad.

"Sakura-san, you never listen to the lesson! That's why you never pass at any test!" Jinno-sensei scolded.

I glanced around, peeking at my classmates. Natsume was as cool as ever, although he was sitting straight up that time. He was staring at me so keenly that I felt my face turn red.

_This is so embarrassing._

_Wait! Am I embarrassed? Why will I be embarrassed in front of that jerk?_

"She deserves to be scolded anyway…" I heard one of my classmates, Sumire, a.k.a. Permy, say. Sumire is not really that… mean. She's just a fan of Natsume and Ruka-pyon, that's all. And she doesn't really like me, often insulting and belittling me in front of others.

…

I… guess she _is_ a bit… _mean_.

I merely pouted. I can't blame her anyway. I _did_ sleep in class. For a moment, I forgot about Jinno-sensei. I was happily reminiscing my first year in the Academy (as a worthless no-star) when he suddenly spoke to me.

"Sakura-san." he said in a threatening voice. "If you don't fix your act your rank might be lowered to a no-star again."

I turned pale at his words.

_No-Star? Again? Noooo!_

"But sensei, I promise… I'll be good!" I pleaded with him.

Jinno-sensei scoffed. "No use for excuses, Sakura-san. Sit down now."

I sat down quietly.

"Class dismissed."

I went home with Hotaru and Inchou again, as always. I was still feeling a little down, since Jinno-sensei's words affected me much more than I thought.

_What if he really lowers my rank? What would my best friend, Hotaru think of me?_

I glanced at Natsume who was walking a few feet behind me with Ruka.

_What would he think of me?_

It took me a few seconds before I realized what I had just thought.

_What am I thinking?_

* * *

Mikan sadly thought of all the embarrassment she would have to face if her rank was lowered to a no-star again. She was never like that before, just a happy-go-lucky girl who always thought of everything positively. Even if she would not admit it to herself, Jinno-sensei's words had hit her much more than she expected.

Was she really worried about what other people would say? Or was she worried of what Natsume would think of her?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Reviews please? And please don't be too hard me. This is my first fanfic. ^_^ I would also like some criticisms. To get better I need to know my faults too. Of course any advice for improvement will do. And does anyone here have ideas for the storyline? Pretty please? Hahaha.

(Though I totally have this feeling that no one's gonna like this. Let's just see. Hahaha. ^_^)


	2. Obvious

**Chapter 2: It's really O****bvious**

Hi everyone! This is the 2nd chapter. Now I totally have no idea what to do next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

_The next day…_

It was quite a busy day since the school festival was about to be held in a few weeks. Every student was bustling with each one's chores, and the teachers were fighting over the limited time for teaching.

"Mikan-chan? Are you okay?"

Mikan was eating with her friends, Hotaru Imai, Yuu Tobita, and two middle school students named Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou when a small voice called her.

"Mikan, I think someone is calling you." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" she greeted "Of course I am…"

Behind her stood two elementary girls. One was a girl named Anna Umenomiya, the cute, pink-haired girl who owned the small voice. Her curly hair was tied in a bandanna. The other girl, Nonoko Ogasawara, looked a lot like Anna except for her straight locks and matching blue eyes and hair.

Hotaru butted in. "Nonoko-chan, I thought you would be in the lab today?" she asked. Nonoko has the Alice of Chemistry and is always in the laboratory, experimenting with chemicals.

She smiled. "Oh, Hotaru-chan, Anna and I are worried about Mikan-chan." Nonoko explained. She turned towards Mikan. "We were not in the classroom when Jinno-sensei scolded you yesterday. Misaki-sensei asked us to do something in our Class."

"Uh… ok… wh-what did Sensei ask you to do?" asked Mikan.

Anna blushed. "Oh… you know? It's uh… p-private?" she stammered.

Misaki laughed. "Oh… anyway, Anna-chan, why are you so worried about Mikan?"

"Sumire-san said that you… got in… trouble…"

"N-no…" Mikan answered.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. There's only one problem I noticed about her…" Tsubasa stated.

Mikan turned to her senpai. "Tsubasa-senpai, what do you mean?"

Hotaru and Iinchou, a.k.a. Yuu, looked at each other. Iinchou arranged his glasses. "To tell the truth, Mikan-chan, I do notice something strange with you…" he started. "Everytime you…see… Natsume-kun…"

Mikan blushed "W-what do you mean?" she pouted. "That I'm shy around that jerk?"

Her friends exchanged nervous glances. Finally, Hotaru spoke up.

"It's actually pretty obvious."

"That?"

"That you have feelings for your seatmate." Hotaru said calmly, voices out their opinion.

Mikan stared at them in disbelief. Her friends were suggesting something she never even thought of.

"N-N-N-N-OOOOOO!" She slammed her fist on the table. "I HATE Natsume!"

"You don't. You're beginning to like him." Misaki grinned. "I know the symptoms of that disease called love. You have the symptoms for stage 1."

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Oh, I guess that's the trouble Sumire-san meant…" Anna chuckled.

"Believe us, Mikan. It's really obvious…," said Hotaru.

_No way!_

Mikan stood up and ran towards the northern woods.

* * *

"MIKAN!"

_I don't like Natsume! He's very mean and cold! Why would I like like that jerk?_

Mikan ran and ran, her friends' shouts echoing in the distance. She refused to look back and kept her eyes shut. Her friends didn't try to catch her, but she was afraid they would and ran faster. In her haste, she stumbled and hit a rock. Ignoring her pain, she stood up, brushed away the dust from her legs and continued. When she had run far enough, Mikan sat beneath the tree, exhausted. This was not the first time she had been upset with them and ran away. Three years ago, when she was just a newcomer in the Academy, she also ran away when she got mad at them for losing hope in joining the School Festival.

_Oh yeah… Natsume helped me in that situation…_

She lied to her friends.

_I don't hate Natsume_.

She sighed_._

_Natsume is not mean… I… he… he's… he's just misunderstood…_

She noticed her eyesight getting blurry.

_By me…_

Mikan realized she was crying.

_How would they know what I feel? Yes, they're my friends, but I don't think they know everything about me._

"_**No. It's because you're way too easy to see through…"**_

Mikan wiped her cheeks, recalling what Natsume told her.

_What was it again? What did my friends and I fight about that time? Did Natsume really help me?_

Mikan looked up at the blue sky, sobbing, trying to forget what happened before and all the things Natsume has done for her. Just then, two small birds passed by then landed on the tree opposite to her. Then, a crow, certainly bigger than the first two birds, perched on the same branch where the small ones were, scaring them away.

_Hey! I saw that scene somewhere before!_

Mikan stood up and stared at the crow. When she sat down, she suddenly noticed a long wound on her leg. However, she was too busy recalling the past to panic.

_Stop fooling yourself Mikan! You know you remember!_

She was right about that. She remembered clearly what happened.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

So sorry for this chapter ^_^'… I just ran out of ideas and my friends were "pestering" me to update already…but I'll try to do better in the next chapter! :) That's a promise!

After all, I already started this story. :D

(P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 1!)


	3. Reminiscing

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing about the past…**

I know that this chapter came earlier than I expected, but I got bored yesterday so I just scribbled my thoughts down. I did this the day after writing the second chapter but forgot to update it earlier… Hope you like it! It's actually just a short chapter…

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

It was after that incident that Natsume was kidnapped.

Mikan didn't want to remember those bad memories, but the thought of the school festival both excited and saddened her.

_They may not want to join again…_

Three years ago, Jinno-sensei had forbidden the Special Ability type class to participate in the annual School Festival. Mikan had been hoping to join, since it was her first school festival in the Academy, but because of Jinno-sensei's decision, her group mates decided not to join anymore.

She got mad at them for losing hope.

"_You're all idiots. Tsubasa-senpai, you and everyone else are just idiots!"_

She admits she said rude things back then.

"_If you're all giving up this easily, you're nothing but a bunch of big idiots!"_

Mikan began to cry again.

_I just ran off after saying that…_

She had run off to central town and saw…

Him.

She had seen him reading, under a tree, and sat beside him.

At first, she thought he would make her go away; instead, even if he didn't really like to, he listened to her problem.

"_Why don't you try going to the S.A. group again?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You probably told them that you wanted to do something… and got into that argument, right?"_

"_Natsume… that's amazing! How did you know that? Your Alice?_

"_Yeah, right. It's because you're so stupid. So stupid and… innocent."_

"_Uhh…"_

"_No. You're way too easy to see through…"_

Mikan had started to admire Natsume since that incident. Even if she won't admit it, she liked being with him. It's like she'll never get bored with him beside her.

"_Well excuse me. For being stupid."_

"_If you understand, then hurry up and get out of here."_

She giggled, remembering her reply to Natsume's words.

_"Thanking you again and again kind of makes me angry but… thanks!"_

She had done what he said and apologized to her group mates. A few days after that, Natsume was captured.

* * *

Mikan stood up, her face red from all her crying. She tried to walk but was to weak. She fell back down and rested her back against the tree.

She was still sobbing when she heard the rustling of leaves behind her.

_Someone's coming!_

She planned to run, but decided not to otherwise the person will see her. Plus she was too weak.

_I won't be able to outrun that person anyway…_

Mikan shivered. She could feel the person coming closer. Because of fear and panic, she finally realized the pain of the wound on her leg. She was afraid that it might be a high school student, or one of the faculty members.

She was about to move back when she heard someone.

"P-polka?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

What a stupid chapter… -_-' I guess I really ran out of ideas. *sigh* After all, I just scribbled this down on my scratch paper. Hahaha. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Review please?


	4. Secret

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

My updating is getting slower and slower… I apologize for that.

*sigh* I was practically empty while writing this chapter… so don't expect it to be as good as the others… if they were any good at all. Teehee. ^_^

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Hey, w-what are you d-doing h-here?"

Mikan immediately turned around.

_I know that voice!_

"Wha-… shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Mikan was surprised. She didn't expect to find him there.

_Natsume!_

Natsume was just as surprised as she was. He was in the forest because he was hiding from Persona. Again.

"Hunh…" Natsume moaned.

Mikan noticed that he was touching his side.

"W-what's… wrong with…you?" Mikan asked nervously. She touched her wounded leg. It still hurt a little bit.

"N-nothing." He answered, a bit worried.

Mikan tried to stand up, but her legs were trembling. She was just too glad to sit down again.

"Natsume?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wow! You really responded this time!"

"That's all you're gonna tell me, ugly?"

"Ugly?! Grrr… why do you always call me ugly?!"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to shut up. Why would I?"

"Then don't."

"Hmmm… Natsume, you appear to be in a good mood today…"

"How can you say that?"

"I just can. You're actually talking to me this time."

"You don't know anything."

"Hey, don't act so proud and all-knowing!"

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth. You're too innocent."

"Huh?"

"You don't know anything about how dangerous this world is."

"I-it's… not…"

"See? It's because you're too innocent."

"Nothing's wrong about being innocent! It's better to remain a child forever, even just at heart!"

"Shut up."

Natsume just stared at her. He heard something rustle nearby.

"N-natsume? Wh-what was… that?" Mikan asked. If the sound was produced by an enemy, the two of them would have a hard time trying to escape.

"Come on!" Natsume suddenly said while he stood up, pulling Mikan's hand. They ran swiftly through the Northern forest and into the middle of the woods where Mr. Bear lived.

Just as the two were approaching the small cottage, something broke beneath them. Looking down, Mikan saw that there was a big crack on the land and before they knew it, they were falling in the hole.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Where the heck is Mikan?" Tsubasa asked his groupmates. "She's super late!"

"Noda-chii, will we still wait for her?" someone groaned.

"Hmmm… I suppose we-" before Noda-sensei could even finish, he suddenly disappeared.

"Sigh… this is hopeless!" Tsubasa grunted. "I'm gonna look for her!"

"Tsubasa!" Misaki called out. "I'm going with you."

* * *

_In another part of the Academy…_

"Natsume…"

"Why, Ruka-pyon?" Hotaru asked. She and Ruka were babysitting Youichi in the place of Natsume. They were hanging out at Central Town.

"Ummm… nothing… Natsume's…"

"Natsume will be back."

"Yes, but…"

Hotaru stared at Ruka. She didn't want to admit it, but at that moment, she was thinking, _"My… he is so… hot… even when he's worried…"_

"Imai-san?"

"Ahh…. N-nothing…" She gulped then looked away.

"_Was Hotaru staring at me?"_ Ruka thought. He was shot out of his reverie when he felt You-chan tugging at his shirt.

"What is it?"

Youichi pointed at the direction of the Northern Woods.

"Hmmm? You… want to go… there?"

The little boy nodded.

"Natsume said we should wait for him here."

"No…"

Hotaru glanced at the little boy. "You-chan."

Ruka and Youichi looked at her.

"Want a Howalon?"

Youichi nodded.

"Fine. Come on, let's go buy some. Then we'll wait for Natsume-kun here."

Youichi stood up and took Hotaru's hand. They went to the store to buy some Howalon.

Ruka looked at them as they walked to the store.

"_She looks like a mother to You-chan… the three of us look like a perfect family… I would love to be her husband someday…"_, he thought.

He panicked when he realized what he just thought. "_What am I thinking?"_ Ruka scolded himself.

"Ruka-kun!"

"Huh?" Ruka glanced at the person who was calling him.

Sumire Shouda was with Wakako along with Koko and Kitsuneme

"Have you seen Natsume-kun? I want to show him something." She asked.

"Uhh… no, Shouda-san. I… haven't seen him…"

"Oh…"

Koko butted in. "Oi, Ruka-pyon! I thought you're with You-chan?"

"Y-yes. But he's with… Imai-san… right now. They're buying Howalon."

"Ohhhh! The two of you are playing mom and dad, eh? How exciting!"

Ruka blushed.

"So, how does it feel to be a parent?" Koko asked him further.

"I honestly think their son got his attitude from his mother. But, Ruka-kun, You-chan is just as cute as you are, but he's as cold as Hotaru-chan." Sumire said, grinning. "So, it means You chan also resembles you in some ways."

Ruka blushed more than ever. "We-we're not together!"

"Yet." Koko beamed.

"Uhhhh…"

"Ruka-pyon? Permy?"

The four glanced back at the road. They saw Hotaru holding Youichi's hand as he ate his Howalon.

"Oh my, Imai-san! You look so sweet!" Sumire screamed.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hotaru asked with a frown. She glanced at Ruka and saw that he was blushing.

"We were just interviewing your husband here." Koko smiled.

"M-my… husband? Ruka-pyon?" Hotaru said then immediately looked away. She wanted to hide her face which was beginning to turn red.

"Niichan… your face is red…" Youichi pointed at Hotaru while looking at the others.

"Ohhhhhhh! Imai-san's blushing! Imai-san's blushing!" Koko said over and over.

"Ha! It appears that Imai-san isn't as… 'cold' as we think…" Sumire said folding her arms across her chest.

Ruka stared at Hotaru. _"She's so… shy… does it mean…she… likes me?"_

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The two girls laughed together.

"Ok then, Ruka- kun, Imai-san, since you love each other so much we'll give up on you, Ruka-kun." Sumire told them.

"But of course, we won't let Mikan-chan get Natsume-kun for herself!" Wakako added.

"_Sigh… these two…" _both Hotaru and Ruka thought.

"_It means they won't have a fan club for Ruka-kun anymore?"_Koko wondered.

"_What about the Watching over Ruka group?" _Kitsuneme reflected.

"We still don't get the two of you!"

* * *

_In the Northern Woods…_

"Help! Help! HEEEELP!" Mikan screamed over and over.

They found themselves in a dimly lit room underground after falling through the hole.

"OH NOOOO! Are we still in the Academy?! Are we?! Where are we?! Oh no! We're lost! We're kidnapped! No! We're gonna be sold! OH NOOO! Don't tell me we're gonna be… gonna be eaten! NOOOO! WE'LL BE STEW! BUT, we're in another part of the world! What will they do to us! I PROMISE, I DON'T TASTE GOOD! Don't eat me! Where are we?! It's so dark! We'll be dead by tomorrow! I still want to live! I want to see Hotaru, even for one last time! OH NOOOO! I didn't say goodbye to grandpa yet! I don't want to die yet! I'm too young! NOOOOO!" Mikan screamed over and over, panicking.

Natsume stared at her as she ran from one place to another. The room where they were was small, and Natsume's ears were already hurting from Mikan's shrill crying.

"Polka just…"

"NATSUME! WHY ARE YOU SO RELAXED WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!" Mikan screamed at him, with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Whoever said we're about to die?" Natsume asked insipidly.

Mikan calmed down a bit. She was still gasping and panting though. Natsume sighed. He motioned for her to sit, which seemed to relax her a little. She moved closer to where Natsume was sitting and sat down.

"I… where are we anyway?" She questioned him sheepishly. Something about his cool demeanor made her embarrassed about her earlier actions.

"We're still in the Academy. Even if we are underground."

Mikan's face turned beet red. "Oh… S-sorry then… I just… panicked and…"

"You're always panicking." Natsume told Mikan as he stared idly at her.

While Natsume was looking at her, Mikan can't help but feel her heart beat faster. The brunette put one hand to her chest, her eyes growing wide as she felt the rapid beating. She had the expression of someone almost having a heart attack, and it made Natsume quite nervous.

"Hey... hey! Polka, what's wrong?" he asked, slowly losing his composure.

"N-natsume... I can't..." She kept her hand over her heart, unable to continue the words _"slow my heartbeat down"_

"Hey, don't tell me you can't breathe?" The raven-haired boy had his hands on her shoulders now, softly shaking her. His actions, however, made Mikan's heart beat even faster, and her cheeks blush and even deeper red.

She forced herself to remove Natsume's hands on her. His touch sent her body in flames. She struggled to stand up, still staring at him with eyes full of shock. At this Natsume as confused. "Hey.."

"UGH... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" she cried out as she ran around the room.

"Wha?"

* * *

Ummm… that was kinda long. :) Yay!

Thanks for reading everyone!

Please review if you have time. Pretty please? :)


	5. Predictions

**Chapter 5: Future Predictions**

* * *

Oooooh… thanks to those who added my story to their favorites!

I'm soooo grateful… I wanna tear up now. ^_^

Ummm… because of my no-ideas-for-the-storyline-brain I decided to make this "worthless" and "ridiculous" chapter. (I think I have some self-esteem issues. Hahaha, kidding.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Natsume and Mikan were still confused, the former about the latter's actions while the latter was about her own emotions, when they were startled by the sound of footsteps getting nearer.

"O-oi… Natsume-kun? Mikan-chan? What are you two doing here?"

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mo-mochiage-kun? Otonashi-san?"

Natsume stared at the in surprise as the two made their way towards him.

"Shouldn't we ask you that?" Natsume asked.

"Ah…" Mochiage scratched his head.

"Natsume-kun. You are here because of an accident, am I right?" Yura Otonashi suddenly asked him, holding her temples with two fingers.

"Yeah. So?"

"Hmmm… let us see… your future…" Otonashi said as she pulled Natsume to stand up.

"You have… to…"

Mochiage and Mikan were thinking of the same thing.

_Uh-oh…_

"Dance gracefully!"

The two, Mikan and Mochiage knew that nobody could refuse Otonashi's "dance request".

Just then, three Elementary boys suddenly appeared behind them. They played three different musical instruments then instantly disappeared.

"Ooooh… I see it… I can see it!" Otonashi rubbed her temples with her fingers. She kept her eyes shut tight.

"What do you see, sensei?" Mikan asked.

"YOU! Natsume-kun, you possess strong feelings for someone very close to you! But you are afraid that she will be in some danger once you tell her how you feel!"

The three stared in surprise. Mikan even jumped a little. Otonashi's "future predictions" were usually not very helpful or interesting but they were never about love.

"_*cough* _What?! _*cough*_" Natsume choked after hearing her statement. Mochiage accidentally tripped and fell on the floor while Mikan jumped, her eyes widening at Otonashi.

"Natsume...? In love?" the brunette gasped, earning the other three students' attentions.

"In love?! NATSUME? IN LOVE?" she repeated, hysterically laughing now. "Otonashi-san, you know the words 'in', 'love', and 'Natsume' can never be in one sentence, right?"

The fire Alice glared at her. "And we know the words 'witty', 'beautiful' and 'Mikan' can never be together in one sentence." he huffed, shutting Mikan up.

He turned his eyes back to Otonashi.

"You…" Natsume stood up to approach Otonashi.

"Hmmm…. WAIT! There's more."

He stopped.

"Natsume-kun… this girl… she is… she is also fond of you… BUT!"

_Fond of me? _Natsume thought. _She's... fond of me?_

"She is afraid. That is all I can say about her."

He felt a blush creeping to his face. He forced himself to look angry in order to hide the blush that was forming. "YOU! How dare…" Natsume moved closer as he made fireballs to hurl at the fortune-telling girl.

"WAIT! I'm NOT yet done!"

He told himself he didn't want to hear it, yet to his utmost surprise his own body betrayed him, his feet stopping in their tracks.

"Natsume, you will soon face a situation where you need to confess to her! Or else there will be a very tragic incident. Someone… yes… someone… someone wants to hurt her… and that is what you are afraid of."

"Oi…"

"Na-natsume? Y-you…" Mikan walked towards Natsume. "You…"

Natsume glanced at her.

Mikan was about to touch Natsume when Otonashi pulled her for a dance.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! DANCE!"

Once again, the three boys appeared as quickly as they disappeared before.

"Hmmm… Sakura… you too are in love. But you don't understand your feelings yet. You can't understand why every time you go near him, your heart beats faster. You think he'll get mad at you, because you think he hates you…"

It was now Mikan's turn to blush, and Natsume's turn to wonder who Otonashi was talking about. He had an idea who it could be, but he was too afraid to admit it to himself. But he knew it was the most plausible answer. Ruka Nogi.

"Ah…"

"But Sakura-chan… he… he is only waiting for you… he's also like you… inexperienced at love… you have to give him a chance… a chance to feel comfortable with his feelings…"

"O-otonashi-san… I…" Mikan walked up to her and hugged her. "I don't know…"

"Don't worry…"Otonashi smiled. "You're still young."

She turned to Mochiage. "Well, Momo, I guess it's your turn now."

* * *

_A few __**hours**__ later…_

* * *

"Hmmm… you better practice on the dance…"

"_*pant*_ O-okay... _*pant*_" Mochiage panted.

"Anyway… oh!" Otonashi suddenly looked up at Mochiage and frowned.

"Momo? You… hmmm…"

"_*pant*_ What? _*pant*_"

"Hmmm… you love a girl, but you know she likes someone else. You're willing to do everything for her but she doesn't even notice you. At least, you _think_ she likes someone else. You think she likes…" Otonashi stopped and pointed at the remaining boy in the room. "Natsume-kun!"

"O-oi!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"(obviously came from Mikan)

"Eh…eh… Oto… Otonashi!"

"Well… it's done now. I better not continue!" Otonashi giggled.

The three remained staring at her as she sat down happily in a corner of the room.

* * *

_A few hours of sitting and doing nothing later…_

* * *

"Oi… let's talk about something!" Mikan cheerily said to her companions.

"Well, what'll we talk about?" Mochiage asked.

"Hmmm… oh, let's talk about… the school play! Remember?" Mikan answered.

"The school play of the Somatic types?" Otonashi asked.

"Yup! It's gonna be a fairy-tale! Oooooh… I love fairy-tales with happy-endings!" Mikan happily clapped her hands.

"Yes, I believe it's gonna be fairy-tale inspired." Otonashi replied.

"I'll watch with Koko and Kitsuneme-kun!" Mochiage announced. "Oi, Natsume-kun, you'll watch with Ruka-pyon, right?"

"I guess so. Or maybe I won't watch." Natsume answered with his eyes closed.

"Eh? Natsume, why won't you watch?! It's gonna be so much fun!" Mikan asked with her arms on her chest.

Natsume opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You really are still a kid. It's going to be boring."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! You're only 14 yourself!"

"I'm already 15."

"Y-you?!"

"Yeah."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ONLY 14! OTONASHI IS THE OLDEST IN OUR CLASS!"

"Hmph. I don't care. I'll be 15 real soon."

And in that fit of childishness coming from Natsume, Otonashi and Mochiage can't help but laugh. Even Mikan was shocked.

"Wh-what? Hmph yourself! Don't you want to see your best friend perform?!"

"You mean Ruka?"

"Yup! He's gonna be in the play, right?"

"Would you like it if you saw Hotaru acting as a boy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really want people making fun of your best friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know that this year's play is a cross between Rapunzel and Cinderella?" Natsume replied. "Hmph, two pathetic fairy-tales I hated as a child." He mumbled to himself. "How come this school loves creating plays out of fairy-tales anyway?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Ruka's gonna be Cinderella. I would hate to see him in a lady's costume." He frowned. "Curse them for making fun of him." he added.

The three looked at each other. Mikan removed her hands from her chest.

"Na-natsume… you really care that much for Ruka-pyon?"

Natsume glanced at her for a second then immediately looked away.

'_I hate mushy stuff…'_ he thought.

_Silence._

"Who would like to see a boy cross-dressing?"

"Lots of people!" Mikan's eyes lit up.

"Only idiots such as yourself will like to see that."

"Oi! Ruka-pyon is a good actress! I mean actor!"

"Hmmm… plus Ruka-pyon is real cute!" she included.

"C-cute?" Natsume asked, surprised.

"Yeah! And he's sweet and caring and nice… and he's also smart! And Ruka-pyon is super loving! He loves animals… and that's very sweet!"

Natsume looked away from her.

'_Why is she saying those things to me?! Is she making me a lot more jealous than I am now?!' _he thought angrily.

"Oh!" Mikan suddenly said. "Any girl would _love _to be with Ruka-pyon…"

"Be with him?"

"Yes. I mean… be with him as in… marry him!"

Mochiage choked. "M-mikan-chan! I didn't know you were so…"

"Romantic." Otonashi finished with a smirk.

Natsume just stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I'm not romantic. But of course, girls would love to marry Ruka-pyon someday."

"Would you?"

"W-what? Na-natsume? What did you…"

"Would you love to marry him?"

_Silence._

"N-n-n-natsume! What kind of question is that?!"

"You can't answer because it's true."

"WHAT?! I'm only a kid!"

"But you're already thinking of those stuff."

"What stuff?! You're the one…"

"Hmph."

"Stupid!"

* * *

_Back on the 'ground'_

* * *

"Hey! Did you see Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, but we're still searching!" Misaki replied.

"Mikan!"

"Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan!"

"Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume-san!"

Tsubasa and Misaki were searching for Mikan and Natsume in the Northern Woods with some of their friends, Anna, Nonoko, and Megane, the bespectacled boy from Middle School. They were already near the cottage of Mr. Bear.

"Misaki… how can we find her?" Tsubasa shot at the pink-haired girl beside her.

"Why are you asking me?!" She snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" somebody screamed.

The three middle school students run back to the two elementary school students and saw that Nonoko was alone.

"NONOKO! What happened?! Where's Anna?!" Tsubasa hastily asked the wide-eyed girl.

"Senpai… A-anna…she… she…" Nonoko mutely pointed in front of them. There was a big hole on the ground.

"Anna-chan!" Misaki screamed and ran to the hole, peeking in.

The remaining three followed her and peeked in. Tsubasa surprised everyone by letting out a shout.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

I admit it was weird… but… I plan to change the _whole _storyline.

I also changed the summary… hmmm… I guess saying "I erased the summary" is more appropriate. Teehee. Truth is I actually forgot what I had in mind. =) It's been almost half a year after all.

Please drop a review if you're not too busy!


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6: Surprising Surprises**

* * *

I haven't realized that it's been almost a year since I last updated!  
I am so sorry! Truly I am. :)  
High school gets me so preoccupied and I rarely have free times such as right now. :) And yes, I am now a highschool student! Yippie. I never knew being a freshman was this fun.  
I actually forgot about my plan for before, so I changed the storyline a little bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mikan looked up, past Natsume's gaze.

She saw Tsubasa staring at her in surprise with wide eyes.

And that was when she realized her position.

Natsume was lying on top of her. Well not really lying as in putting all his weight on her, but it still looked kind of scandalous for her.

"Natsume!" she screamed in surprise.

The young boy flipped back his hair and stood up.

"Hmph. What's wrong with you Polka?"

"Nothing, why are you asking me?"

"Tsk. You were the one who just suddenly looked up."

Mikan glared at him. "Tsubasa-senpai was looking at us, stupid!"

"Hn."

Before Mikan could even hit Natsume on the head Tsubasa already got down and was scratching his head.

"Err… Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, I suggest we all leave this hole, fine?" he asked, still confused.

"Fine I suppose." Natsume answered with a glare.

Mochiage then stood up and yawned. He started floating up towards the opening of the hole. Then a few more minutes later Mochiage had already raised Otonashi up to the opening. The two stood over the hole, leaving Mikan, Natsume, and Tsubasa still inside.

"Natsume-kun… umm… I forgot that I still have some homework to do. Jin-jin might scold me of I don't make it." He scratched his head. "So… gotta go!"

Otonashi looked in surprise. "Ah! Me too Sakura-san! I still have some… things to do." The two then walked away together.

Nonoko and Anna looked at them.

"Eh… say Nonoko…" Anna started saying.

"I think they are already together Anna…" Nonoko said in disbelief.

"Poor Sumire." The two girls sighed.

The middle school students sweat-dropped.

"What happened?" Megane asked, confused.

Misaki shrugged. "Kids today." Then she turned her attention towards the three people in the hole.

"Oiii! Tsubasaaa!" she screamed at him.

"Why Misaki?" He answered back.

"Are you even planning to let them out?"

"Of course I'm planning to let them out, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're slacking off again Tsubasa!"

"Of course not Misaki!"

"Then what are you still waiting for? Get them out now!"

"So, you only want _them_ out, what about me?"

"You can stay for all you want and I won't care!"

"Oh yeah? Then I won't get them out either!"

"Tsubasaaa! Don't wait for me to jump in there!"

"Yes, yes! I'm getting them ooout!"

It was Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko's turn to sweat-drop.

"Eh? T-tsubasa-senpai…" Mikan started calling his attention. "I do think we better go back now…"

"You hear that Tsubasa!" Misaki yelled from above.

"Yes, I heard her Misaki!" Tsubasa called out to the pink-haired girl.

Tsubasa helped the two children out of the hole before getting himself out. He immediately received a punch on the head from Misaki.

"That's for taking too long." She sneered.

"Sheesh." Tsubasa grunted, rubbing his head.

Mikan remembered Natsume's injuried. She immediately took his hand and called out to Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Senpai… Natsume is hurt…" she told them.

Natsume removed his hand from hers. "I'm not hurt."

"Yes you are. We have to take you to the hospital."

"I'm just fine."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"No you're not!"

"I am not."

"You are. And I will bring you to the hospital whether you like it or not."

"What do you care anyway?"

Mikan thought for a moment.

_Why do I care so much about him anyway? I should let him do what he wants… But no… I hate to see him hurt… and I hate to see him in pain… Yes… I care about him… I care a lot about him…_

"B-b-because I just care. I care… for you. I care for you a lot Natsume. Is there anything wrong with that?" She replied, surprising everyone including herself.

Natsume was more surprised than anyone else.

_She… she cares about me? Why would she care about me…? Does she… perhaps… have feelings for me?_

The two stared at each other for a long time.

Finally Tsubasa decided to break the deafening silence.

"Oh well. We have to get back soon." He quipped.

But the whole way, all of them were thinking of the same thing.

_This is gonna be a long trip…_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

I hoped you liked it!

I'm glad that's over! Believe me, I'm really sorry for the late update! I'll promise to update sooner next time!

Please review! Just tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it. ^_^


	7. Hospital

Chapter 7: Natsume is in the hospital, Mikan is in his mind

* * *

Hello readers!

I told ya I would update fast this time! ^_^ But this will be a quick chapter, since I'll just tell you about what happened to them after returning to the Academy. Well, actually, I'll just be mostly telling about what Mikan and Natsume were thinking after returning. There will be more surprises in store though.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I lie here tonight, feeling the cold bed beneath me.

I am in great pain, but no way would I tell her that.

I kept telling her I'm alright, but she wouldn't take it for an answer.

It appears Mikan knows me better than I thought.

I can't help but think about what she told me though. _She cares for me. _I keep repeating that over an over in my mind. I feel my heartbeat go faster with each thought of her.

What's happening with me?

**Mikan's POV**

I lie here tonight, feeling the cold bed beneath me.

Natsume is in great pain, I know it. I just know. But he won't tell me.

I know all about it. He thinks I don't know a thing, but I do. Why can't he trust me? I'm getting frustrated.

He's in the hospital right now, and I can't get him out of my mind. I just can't.

Otonashi is right. I love Natsume Hyuuga. I love him!

No wait… what am I saying? I don't. This is ridiculous.

…

Natsume! Why won't you get out of my mind?

I hate it when you're always on my mind! I can't stop thinking of you!

What is wrong with me?

**Natsume's POV**

I can't sleep.

For the hundredth time, I toss and turned about in the bed.

I kept thinking of her.

Her again.

I always think of Mikan.

And I don't even know why.

Maybe I'm just annoyed with her again.

She's so annoying.

Even joking that she cares for me.

…

Doesn't she know that it's not nice to joke around like that?

Because of her, I can't sleep right now.

This isn't helping.

My wound still hurts. Persona sure knows how to get what he wants.

And he'll make sure he'll get it no matter what happens.

**Mikan's POV **

I'm worried about Natsume.

I only want to see him smile. To see him laugh. To see him have fun.

I only want to see him happy.

I hope he trusts me enough.

I think... Natsume... is everything to me already...

He's important to me...

I think... I'm falling for him...

When I saw him yesterday at the Northern Forest, I was surprised, but more of worried. He looked like he was in so much pain. I can't bear to see Natsume like that. I wanted to cry. He was holding his side, and sweat beads were trickling down his forehead. His expression were a mix of pain, helplessness and fear. He seemed to be running away from something, no, _someone._ I wanted to help him, I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't. I wish I could just put my arms around him and tell him that everything's alright but I can't. I can't get too close to him. I don't know why. I want to get close to him. But I'm not sure if he wants me to get close to him...

I don't have the courage to tell him anything.

I wish I could tell him my feelings though.

**Natsume's POV**

I was a bit embarrassed when she saw me yesterday in the Northern Forest.

I must have looked so stupid. So scared.

But she looked scared too.

She was sitting there, leaning behind the tree, when I saw her. She was holding her upper leg and when she removed her hand, I saw that she had a long cut. Right then and there I wanted to go to her and carry her back to the Academy. I hate to see Mikan hurt. I would do anything just to protect her. I would never ever leave Mikan alone. She's everything to me. I wanted to put my arms around her and tell her everything's alright and that I'm just right there beside her, but I couldn't.

I don't have the courage to tell her anything.

I wish I could tell her my feelings though.

* * *

**Persona's POV**

Natsume.

You have escaped my errand this time.

But not for long.

I will get you.

I will get you to follow me.

And I know just how to do that with a certain little bait...

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

I hope you liked it!

Thanks for all the support guys. ^_^ What I mean is I really thank all the people who read my story, especially the ones who added this story to their Alerts and Favorites.

Thank you so much! I'll update soon! I have more time on my hands now. Only 3 weeks left before Summer vacation!


	8. Plans

**Chapter 8: Plans For The Play**

* * *

Here's the 8th chapter! Don't worry, I'm not cutting the story short. I have a whole plot up my sleeve. Oh and please, bear with me! I believe lots of chapters are still coming! The last part was so dramatic that I… can't believe I wrote it!

And… this is… _soon_ to me… haha! A month after I last updated.

NATSUMIKAN RUKAN: Yes, I am Filipina. =)) Thank you for saying it's cute. I don't know if you meant that as a compliment or a criticism but still, I appreciated your review. ^_^

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Children, we will start thinking about the plans for the school play today!" Narumi-sensei happily announced to the class. Narumi was a man with blonde hair up to his shoulders. He looked quite feminine but somehow manly too.

Most of the students groaned while some just nodded or yawned.

"Eh? What will the play be about, sensei?" Ruka asked.

Narumi put a finger to his chin.

"Uhh… it's a fantasy love story in a faraway kingdom!" He gleefully replied.

The students gazed at him in surprise.

"Fantasy love story?"

"Faraway kingdom?"

"It's about love?"

"What's the title?"

"Who's gonna act the part?"

"I don't wanna be there!"

"I don't know how to act!"

"Will there be Alices there?"

Narumi shushed down the students who buzzed with excitement, disappointment, annoyance, and many other different reactions.

"Kids, I already decided everything! Don't worry!" He replied with a smile.

After a while Narumi put his finger on his chin again.

"But… I don't know what the title is yet…" He reflected.

Mikan's hand shot up.

"I have a good idea Narumi-sensei!" She said. Natsume quickly glanced at the girl beside him. She looked so energetic. His side still hurt, but not as much as the other day.

"What is it Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, smiling.

"Since it's a fairytale with a kingdom far away… why don't we name our play 'Once Upon An Alice'?" she suggested.

The other students nodded.

"Yeah it does seem to click in place."

"It does sound so fairy-tale like."

"I wonder how it'll turn out to be?"

"Who's gonna be the prince and the princess?"

"I'm so excited!"

Narumi walked over to Mikan and patted her head. "Good thinking Mikan-chan!" He ruffled her hair. "That's a really good idea!"

Mikan beamed and glanced towards Natsume. The young boy was just staring into space. She nudged him.

"Hey, Natsume!" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Narumi-sensei said I had a good idea!"

"Oh… then… good for you."

Mikan was surprised. Natsume was actually congratulating her? Her heart beat faster than ever.

She turned her attention back to Narumi and ignored her furiously beating heart.

"All of you here will have a role. We will be with the Middle-school students, okay?" He asked the students.

"Yes Sensei." They all answered in a chorus.

"Well then, I guess I better tell you what the story is about." He told them, happy that they were glad to cooperate.

"It's all about a young Princess who fell in love with the neighboring kingdom's Prince. The problem was she didn't know how to tell him how she feels. The Prince of the neighboring kingdom loved the young Princess too, but he didn't know how to tell her his feelings also. He didn't have any friends and he hardly talked to anyone in their kingdom. But he loved the Princess more than anything else. Of course, there were many things that blocked their love, but the two were determined to live happily ever after." Narumi told them.

Hotaru raised her hand. "Is that all?"

Narumi shook his head. "Of course not! The play will be exciting! I promise!"

Natsume just sighed.

_I don't get what this play is for…_ He thought.

"Sensei! Who will be the Princess?" Mikan asked suddenly, jumping up and down.

Narumi closed one eye and pretended to think. Then he said, "Why, _you_ of course!"

Mikan replied smiling, "Really? It's gonna be me?" Then reality struck her. "Wait. ME?"

The young girl turned pale. _I don't have a talent in acting! _She though, panicking.

"You already acted before. Remember?" Narumi reminded her, talking about the play from last year, Snow White in the Sleeping Forest, where Mikan played the role of the Prince.

"But-"

"No more buts Mikan-chan. You can do it. I know you can."

Mikan couldn't believe what her teacher told her.

"Mikan-chan, you can take the lead role of course." Sumire told her, smiling.

_What? Is this actually Sumire who's talking to me?_

"You're really sure about that Sumire?" Mikan stared at her with her mouth gaping wide.

She smiled genuinely. "Of course. I think you deserve this." She started laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You would do well in this one Mikan-chan!"

Mikan sweat-dropped.

"Sensei" she called, turning her attention towards Narumi-sensei. "If I am the princess, who's my prince then?

He smiled at the brunette and focused his eyes on someone. Mikan felt her cheeks grow red as she traced the teacher's eyes.

_No… I'm doomed!_

Iinchou gulped. "You don't mean… Mikan-chan will be paired with him, Sensei?" he asked, stuttering.

"Yes, that's it Iinchou. They are a perfect match, aren't they?" he smiled again.

_What is he smiling about? It's not even funny!_

_How can I act properly when…_

_When he pairs me with…_

_Natsume?_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

_So I'm paired up with Polka, huh? Not bad. I just wish she would act properly this time and gain some confidence. I can't say she's a shy girl, but she lacks confidence sometimes. The last time we were in a play I refused at first, but that was only because I felt that I was getting in Mikan and Ruka's way. They looked so perfect together that I almost felt jealous. Maybe… I was jealous. I admit, I was jealous back then. Who wouldn't be? They were so close together. It's good that they didn't kiss in the end. It appears I threw that apple in time. Good thing Hotaru also turned the lights off. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me. This time though, I would do it my best. Not that I would let them know I like the idea of performing as Mikan's Prince Charming._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_I would give anything right now just to know what exactly Natsume is thinking! We're gonna be paired up in a play! I like that very much. They always say last year's play was great, but I consider it a failure on my part. Ruka-pyon was so amazing! He acts so well. And he looked so beautiful in a Snow White costume too. Although he is handsome in real life. What am I thinking? I'm just so nervous! I really really really like the idea of being a princess and Natsume as a prince but I wonder if he likes the idea too? Oh… probably not… he would never like being my Prince Charming I guess._

* * *

While Mikan and Natsume were thinking different thoughts about the same subject, a certain yellow-haired boy who always wore a smile chuckled as he read their minds.

"Hey Koko, what are you laughing about?" Kitsuneme asked him.

"Hahaha, Kitsuneme-kun, you wouldn't believe what those two are thinking about!" he told his friend in a whisper.

The other boy looked at him unbelievably. "You're reading whose thoughts anyway?"

Kokoro Yome chuckled more. "I'm reading Natsume-san's and Mikan-chan's!"

"You are?" he replied, shocked.

"Yes! Just don't tell anyone. I'll tell you all about it later!" Koko grinned.

Just as Kitsuneme was about to reply, "Okay", he felt someone grab him by the collar. "O-oi!" he hurriedly turned around. "Ho-hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru had a cold look in her eyes. "I heard Mikan's name."

"No… we…" Koko groaned.

Kitsuneme shivered under Hotaru's stare. "It was nothing!"

"You will tell me all about it. Or else…" Hotaru put up her Baka Gun and pointed to her Baka Cannon which was placed underneath her desk. "I need to have the information you know."

"Yes! Yes!" The two boys nodded. They knew how wicked Hotaru's inventions could be when she wanted them to be that way.

"Lunchtime. Okay?" Hotaru replied one more time before turning back to Narumi who was still explaining.

"It's not like we can refuse..." Kitsuneme and Koko answered, looking at each other.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Honestly, I don't know where this is going other than there is supposed to be a play in the later chapters. My hand seems to have a mind of it's own… It's just typing what it want to type. Hahaha!

Please review! And I hope you liked it. ^_^


	9. Feelings

**Chapter 9: Hotaru's Ideas**

Hiiii, I'm back. :)

I already got this chapter finished before and I can't believe I'm writing it again now! I guess I learned my lesson, I should've uploaded it the moment I finished it. Yeah, yeah, I lost all the chapters to my stories. Big bummer.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

No one could refuse the Ice Queen, and everybody knew that.

So, as Koko, Kitsuneme and Hotaru sat down at a table near the Northern Woods, talking about what Koko had heard in Mikan's and Natsume's minds, two young girls, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair, crept unnoticed behind one of the bushes.

"Anna-chan, what do you think they're talking about?" Nonoko asked her pink-haired friend.

"I heard them say Natsume-kun's name Nonoko-chan!" Anna replied back.

"Ehhhh? Then perhaps they are talking about him and Mikan-chan!" The blue-haired girl presumed.

Just then, a baka gun "bullet" whizzed past them.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, stop hiding. You can join our conversation anyway." Hotaru called out to the two girls. "I need you to help me with the plan."

The two girls looked confused. "What plan?"

Koko suddenly twirled in front of them and started speaking with a microphone. "We got from an unidentified source the fact that Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are really in love. Apparently, they are still afraid to reveal their feelings for each other. The plan is, we have to make sure they get together and receive their happily ever after ending… err… happily."

Anna and Nonoko blinked, gaping at him.

"But Koko-kun, almost all of us already had that idea a year ago right? I really think they like each other too."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. _He just made them more confused…_

"Everybody knows the school play is coming up. And everybody knows that Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are in love. So, we say that we help them fall in love completely at the school play." She told them.

"Oooohhh…" the two girls nodded.

"I see." Said Nonoko.

"But I don't think it would be easy Hotaru-chan." The yellow-haired boy said.

"Why not?" Hotaru asked, frowning.

"Natsume-kun may not exactly be happy with that plan if we tell him…" Kitsuneme interrupted.

The 4 other children sweatdropped.

_Did he actually think we were going to tell Natsume?_

Hotaru cleared her throat. "Ahem. Anyway, we have to get them together this coming school play. And the only way to do that is to make sure that Natsume will end up as the Prince Charming in the story while Mikan will become the Princess."

The pink-haired girl and the blue-haired girl looked more confused than before. "But they already are, aren't they?" they both asked at the same time.

The Ice Queen sighed. "Yes. But we are not yet certain that they would really do their part. I say we propose something else to Narumi-sensei."

Nonoko almost fainted. "My heart is only for Misaki-sensei!" she cried out.

"What?" Hotaru, Kitsuneme and Koko exclaimed.

"I would only propose to Misaki-sensei, not to anyone else!" Nonoko elaborated.

Hotaru rolled her eyes again, heaving a great sigh. How hard is it for these people to understand? It was pretty simple for her, but they didn't seem to get it.

"We are not going to propose _marriage_ Nonoko-chan. We are just going to suggest something else." She told her friend, exasperated.

"But Narumi-sensei already has a nice plot. About a young princess and a young prince, right?" Anna asked. She was still confused about this plan.

Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme and Koko were all willing to help with Hotaru's plan even though they couldn't fully understand it yet. They were willing to help their two friends find true happiness. _(A/N: Where did I get that line? HAHA xD) _But the one things they were all wondering about was why Hotaru was actually making an effort to do all of this. Perhaps she had some other motive?

"I know all about it. The play is apparently called 'Once Upon an Alice'" Hotaru replied, muttering under her breath, 'What an ugly title' after she mentioned "Once Upon an Alice"

"I do think it's beautiful." Anna whispered to Nonoko, receiving a very cold stare from Hotaru.

"But I also want to add something else to the ending." Hotaru continued, taking her eyes off the shaking Anna.

"What is it Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"A kind of twist… I guess. I'm not sure yet. But when I finally am sure of it, I will tell Narumi-sensei. _(A/N: Honestly, I really am not sure.)_"

"I don't think I like where this is going Nonoko-chan…" the pink-haired girl whispered.

Nonoko replied, "Hotaru-chan must have another motive though."

"I'm sure of it too!" Anna agreed.

Hotaru glared at them. "Anyway, just make sure you don't tell anyone else."

"Yes Ma'am." The four replied.

* * *

_Later…_

"What could be Hotaru-chan's reason for this?" Kitsuneme asked the other three once Hotaru has gone. "She won't benefit at all from this."

"I've been thinking about it too…" Koko replied. "I tried reading her thoughts, but it's filled with 'I have to get them together'."

"And we're just thinking why she wants to get them together right?" Anna asked.

"Maybe we're just over-thinking. Maybe she just really wants to help her best friend get the boy of her dreams." Nonoko sighed dreamily.

The three sweat-dropped.

"It's not as simple as that. Hotaru-chan is really serious about this year's play. She wants to supervise it, something like that."

"What would happen if she didn't?"

"Maybe if she didn't, they would do something she doesn't like."

"Which is?"

"I dunno, maybe she wouldn't like the pairing."

"Wait, if Natsume-san won't be the Prince, who could it possibly be?"

"Hm, there won't be anyone else of course. There's no one else who could act as the Prince."

"Yeah, there's no one else who could be paired with Mikan-chan."

Nonoko held up a finger. "There's… still one more person…"

As the three other children thought of another person who could be in the play with Mikan, lightbulbs appear on top of their head.

"I see…" Koko reflects. "Mikan-chan could also be paired with…"

Just then, they heard some rustling and out came Ruka holding Youichi's hand from behind one of the bushes nearby.

"Have you seen Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

To his surprise, the 4 children suddenly said "Him!" at the same time, 4 index fingers pointing at him.

"W-what?" Ruka asked again, this time confused and surprised.

The four children grinned.

"Ruka-kun used to like Mikan-chan right?" Anna asked the blonde boy.

"I…"

"Yes! Yes! He just thought right now, 'But I don't like her like that anymore.' Which is very true."

"Koko, don't read my mind." Ruka said disapprovingly.

"Sorry." The other boy replied sheepishly.

"Anyway, what is this all about?" the blonde boy asked again.

"Ruka-kun, do you like Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko suddenly inquired, catching Ruka off-guard.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"I… I…"

"Why don't you tell her? You're making cold Hotaru very jealous." Kitsuneme grinned.

Koko smiled at him, "Maybe you think she isn't affected, but she is. She really likes you."

"She just doesn't show feelings. Teasing you and always annoying you is her only way of letting you know that she wants you to notice her."

"We know you like her too, so stop breaking her heart all the time."

"She may look heartless, but she does have a heart you know."

"A heart that loves only you." Anna added.

Children may look so naïve and immature, but they are the best when it comes to noticing other people's feelings. They are sensitive to what others feel. Despite being Alices and considered inexperienced in love, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, and Nonoko aren't fools to not notice the Ice Queen's feelings for Ruka.

Which surprised the blonde animal lover very much. He didn't know these four could speak this way. But then again, even Hotaru had tried hinting her feelings for him. He kinda noticed it, that's for sure. But he also noticed that Hotaru always tried to suppress her feelings. Maybe even Hotaru herself didn't want to admit she liked Ruka. But Ruka likes Hotaru, he just didn't know how to show it. Maybe that's his problem. And now he needs to solve everything.

"Why are you all telling me this?" Ruka asked.

"Like we said, you're making her jealous and you make her feel as though you don't notice her feelings." Koko said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Jealous of whom?"

The four looked at each other.

"Jealous of whom?" Ruka repeated, getting impatient. Suddenly, and idea came to his mind. He shook his head violently. "N-no… Don't tell me it's…"

"Yes. It's Mikan-chan."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

What a looooong chapter. But I enjoyed writing this. I love Natsume and Mikan paired up very much, but I kinda feel sorry for Ruka in the manga. I actually think the manga is a bit depressing because Ruka still isn't with Hotaru. xD

(_Ranting starts here.) _I mean, isn't it obvious? The two bestfriends should end up together! They're so perfect for each other. And besides, in the anime Hotaru likes bugging and annoying Ruka a lot, which is what young girls do to boys they like. (_End ranting_)

So… in this story I want their love to bloom as well.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 10: Feelings Revealed... Not**

Hi guys! :)

I don't have much to say… except… your reviews are very appreciated! :3 I just love getting reviews, it motivates me. Hahaha, so please, keep them coming.

Btw, I somehow wanted to show people that deep inside, Natsume is just... a kid. A normal kid like everyone else, except he just has harder trials than most kids have.

Anyway, on we go!

* * *

_In another part of the academy…_

"Natsume!" Mikan hurried to catch up with Natsume. She was worried about him being in the hospital the other day and really wanted to know about his condition. Mikan was extremely worried, especially now since he was going to be part of the school play. And not just a part. It was a major role. The brunette didn't want to put more strain on the boy's health. (_A/N We all know why.)_

The young girl blocked his way and spread her arms out. Panting, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Natsume gave Mikan a what-do-you-think look, hoping she'd get the message and let him pass. He just really wanted to read that new comic book he was holding.

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Are you alright, Natsume?"

'_I should've known she wouldn't get it.' _The raven-haired boy sighed. "What do you think?"

Mikan gave an oh-my-goodness look. "You're not alright? I knew it! You need more rest!"

Natsume sighed again. How slow could this girl get? '_Apparently slower than I thought…' _

"Polka, I'm fine."

Although Natsume was quite annoyed, he quite liked the fact that Mikan was showing so much concern for him.

"Really?" Mikan still wasn't convinced.

The Black Cat was a little confused though. Why was Mikan acting like that all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense. Natsume's not really the type to just over-think things. Usually he does what he feels like doing and says what he wants to say. But this time he's thinking things over thoroughly. Mikan was acting strangely. He was sure of that.

"Why are you showing so much concern for me?" he suddenly asked. Mikan was taken aback.

"Why…why… I'm concerned…?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

The brunette looked at ground, her arms falling to her sides. "I'm just… worried…"

"Why? Why do you even care about me?" Natsume's eyes were looking right into her soul. She felt as though her cheeks were on fire.

"I... just do." she whispered.

"What?"

"I just do!" she told him, practically screaming at his face. "Why do you keep asking? I care for you Natsume, I really do. You're very important to me. Is it so hard to believe that I care for you because you're special to me?"

Mikan gasped, surprised at her own words.

Natsume just stood silently, unable to believe what she just said.

"Mi-mikan."

"Oi, Mikan! Natsume-kun!"

The two children immediately looked at the oncoming person calling out to them. Panting, Misaki-sensei grabbed their arms. "I've been looking for the two of you! Rehearsals will be starting tomorrow, and you need to memorize your lines now!"

The raven-haired boy removed the teacher's grip on his arm. "Hn. We're coming." Sweatdopping, he thought, '_I'll just have to read this manga in my room them.'_

Misaki released his grip on Mikan's arm too. "Alright. I'll head over there later too." In a flash he was gone, running to the direction of the greenhouse.

"Natsume... you're not mad?"

"Polka, that's a stupid reason to be mad."

"I'm... sorry."

He turned around to look at her. Mikan was standing in the middle of the road with her head down, bangs covering her eyes. She looked as though she was about to cry. Natsume's heart softened just a little.

"Hey, Polka." he called out, coming closer to her.

Mikan, upon hearing his voice calling her, immediately looked up at him, and was met by Natsume's face just inches away from hers.

* * *

_Back to the woods…_

Ruka was very surprised at that revelation.

"Hotaru is jealous of Sakura-san?" he asked, clearly shocked.

Nonoko suddenly gasped to the surprise of everybody.

"What is it Nonoko-chan?" Kitsuneme asked.

"It's the first time I've heard Ruka-kun say Hotaru-chan's first name."

Sweat-dropping, the other four were dumbfounded.

Koko cleared his throat. "Sorry Ruka-kun, but I just read your mind."

Again, to their surprise, Ruka blushed a bright red color.

"Kokoro… what… did you…?"

Even before Ruka could stop the mind-reading blonde, Koko had already started speaking.

" 'It's only Hotaru that I like. I don't like Mikan that way at all. Before, I did, but that was only because I saw light in her cheerful personality. I missed that light. I always wondered how she could smile like that, despite all her problems. And I realized, maybe I should be a lot more cheerful. The only thing I didn't realize before, was that I could smile like that too, and the reason I smile now is because of Hotaru.' "

Anna and Nonoko dreamily sighs. "Ruka-kun, we didn't know you were this romantic!"

Kistuneme and Koko, on the other hand, were doing their best to stop chuckling.

Ruka blushed furiously. "I… why did… you shouldn't… why… I…"

Youichi tugged at Ruka's shirt. "Niisan, you like Hotaru?"

The blonde boy gulped. "You-chan… I…"

"This isn't like you at all Ruka!" Kitsuneme chuckled. "I didn't know about this personality of yours."

Ruka blushed even more.

"But Ruka-kun," Nonoko interrupted, "Why don't you tell Hotaru-chan? You do know she likes you, don't you? She really likes you a lot."

"B-b-b-but… it's not that… easy…"

"Finally! He admits it!" Koko beamed, clapping his hands. He and Kitsuneme share a high-five. "We'll help you if you want!"

"Right now we're actually helping Mikan and Natsume get together!" Nonoko tells Ruka gleefully. "Since now you've finally admitted that you like Hotaru, we'll also help you too!"

Anna looks over to Koko. "You've been a really good help." She tells him. "I bet it was you who figured out about Natsume's and Mikan's feelings huh?"

"W-what?" Koko asks, scratching his head and pretending to be innocent.

"You read their minds didn't you?" Nonoko teased.

"W-well… yeah… but…"

"Haha, don't worry, it's all for the best!"

Ruka sweat-dropped for the second time that day.

"Just… don't tell Imai-san about this." Ruka pleaded with the four other children. "She can't know about this."

Anna widened her eyes. "Whaaaat? You're hurting her even more!"

"Do you know that the only reason why she teases you to Mikan is because she doesn't want you to notice her feelings for you?" Nonoko asked with a serious tone.

"I didn't know that…" Ruka replied, thinking deeply over the matter.

"And it's obvious that Hotaru-chan always stalks you." Koko grinned at him.

"Just to take my pictures in order to sell them for money." Ruka said, still denying the fact that Hotaru really likes him.

"Then just say what you want Ruka-kun!" Nonoko exclaimed, surprising Ruka with her outburst. "You sound so different! This is not the Ruka-kun we all know! Koko-kun already read your mind, and you already acknowledged the fact that it's true. But why won't you just accept the fact that Hotaru-chan is in love with you?"

Everyone was surprised at Nonoko's words. After all, it was true, and being Hotaru's friends, they all knew it was the whole truth. Hotaru was in love with Ruka, and he was too with her. They just kept denying everything, which made it all so complicated.

For a while there was only silence, no one speaking at all. But suddenly, a quiet voice tore through the silent air.

"He won't accept it because he doesn't like it."

The two girls gasped. That voice was unmistakable. But she already left minutes ago didn't she?

"It's no use trying to convince him. He doesn't like me at all. That's why he keeps denying it. Come to think of it, there's nothing to deny."

Six pairs of shocked eyes turned towards the raven-haired Ice Queen.

Hotaru sighed. "Now stop harassing him and let him go."

"Did you hear everything?" Koko asked her.

"I heard enough." Hotaru replied coldly.

Actually, she arrived just in time to hear Ruka saying that she only takes his pictures for money. He didn't know what he was saying. The truth was she had a hundred pictures lined up inside her room's wall. That was one of the reasons why she almost never let anyone come inside her territory; because they might see the blonde animal lover's pictures.

Ruka spoke quietly to the girl in front of them, "Do you like me Imai-san?"

For a moment she looked surprised. Her eyes widened a bit and her mouth opened and closed a few times. But then, in a blink of an eye she looked unfazed once more, just like the normal expression she usually has.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked noncahalantly.

"I just want to know." _I just want to know if you like me too._

The purple-eyed girl looked obviously disappointed. She shook her head slowly a few times, then suddenly stopped.

"I don't like you Ruka… I…" _I love you... _

She started, slowly moving closer to Ruka's face, but was interrupted by their blonde teacher, Narumi-sensei.

"Hotaru-chan! Ruka-kun! I need the two of you for help!" he announced happily. "I'm putting you in charge of the animals that will be in our play! Isn't that lovely? 3"

Nonoko, Anna, Kokoro and Kitsuneme could only sigh. She was so close, so close to admitting the truth. Why did Narumi have to interrupt now?

Hotaru looked away, a blush creeping into her face. '_This is why I hate cheerful persons. They don't know right timing.'_

Ruka replied, "Sensei, what will Imai-san do?"

Narumi glanced at Ruka. "What do you mean Ruka-kun?"

"I understand that you would need my Alice" he said carefully, "But I don't understand how she can be of any help."

In truth, Ruka was afraid that Hotaru might not like animals, and besides, he didn't want her to be bored or tired. Taking care of animals was never boring or tiring for him because he loved them. But what about Hotaru? When he first met Mikan, Hotaru was planning to make Piyo-chan a roast chick. '_That's not a good sign.'_

"I see." Hotaru suddenly said, her eyes cold and heartless. "Sensei, I don't think Ruka wants to be with me."

Ruka could only look at her unbelievably.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

That was another long chapter! I remember the first chapter, I made it when I was 11. And now I'm 14. :o I should try making a shorter chapter next time I guess. But what do you guys think? :)

_Goldenwolfhowl_: Hahaha, I realized that too, but see, even young girls can be like that! :) And I think Hotaru is like that too, based on the anime. Thanks for the wonderful review! :3

_Aertial_: Aww, I'm glad you liked them! ^_^

_Tenten26: _Thank you so much! I can't believe you've been reviewing every single chapter! That means a lot to me. Your reviews have made my day. I hope you don't get tired! :3

_Bubblysunshine190: _Aww, thank youu~!

Thank you for reading folks! And please, leave a review!


	11. Triangle

Hiii! Okay, so to make up for the long time I haven't updated, I decided to really speed up writing. I hope you'll all like this chapter!

I think it's gonna be long, because I'm going to put a Mire/Mochu sidestory in. Otonashi already hinted that in an earlier chapter though. ;) Or maybe Mire/Koko. Just PM me or something to let me know what you want. :) Oh, I hope you guys don't mind. Promise, I'm not getting sidetracked! :) Just a bit...

Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

"N-natsume!" Mikan looks down again, surprised. "What's wrong with you? You're being a pervert again!"

Natsume smirked. "Polka, do you still think I would have a sleazy ulterior motive on you?"

"I don't know what a sleazy ulterior motive is, but you're being creepy..." the brunette shuddered.

"We should get going." the raven-haired boy turned away again.

___I don't know what came over me... why did I do that?_

_What's wrong with him? He almost kissed me!_

_If it was Ruka she probably won't be acting like that..._

_Why... why didn't he kiss me? I wonder what that would have felt..._

_I'm not jealous._

_Why... aaaah, Mikan, stop thinking these things!_

The two children looked at each other at the same time, then turned away again, embarrassed. Mikan was just surprised, in truth, she did like having Natsume's face so close to hers. She knew she shouldn't have looked down, it just made things so awkward between them.

Natsume was also beginning to regret what he did. He didn't want them to be any more uncomfortable with each other than they were before, but just a while ago he did that exactly.

_Later..._

"'I love you so, but we couldn't be, why is love so cruel to me?'" Mikan recited out loud to Natsume.

The two of them were practicing their lines for the play inside the Academy, with Mochiage and Otonashi helping them out.

"You have to put more emotion in it Mikan-chan!" Otonashi persuaded. "You need to have more feelings!"

"Yes! Yes!" Mikan sighed. Practicing and memorizing was so hard. "All my heart, I offer to you, I wonder why you don't love me too?"

"'Princess, I love you, you just don't notice me. Look harder my love, let your heart be free.'" Natsume read without any emotion. _'This is revolting.'_

Otonashi stood up and started scolding him. "Natsume-kun you have to put more feelings! The part you are reciting is supposed to be romantic! You have to look at Mikan in the eyes and tell her just how much you lover her!"

_'Stupid girl... she doesn't realize what she did.' _Natsume cursed Otonashi inwardly, then looked over to Mikan. The brunette's eyes were wide and staring at him like he was a monster.

"Hn." Natsume grunted.

"Next part!" Otonashi announced, clapping her hands together. "Mochu, you do the narration."

"Fine." Mochiage stood up and began reading the script.

"Once upon a long time ago, there lived a young Princess named Alice. She was as pretty as pretty can be, but she was as naïve and innocent as a newborn baby."

"She had a best friend from another kingdom, Prince Academy, who loved her with all his heart."

A grunt was heard from Natsume. "Prince Academy? What fool would make a name like that?"

Mikan nudged his side. "Shh! Natsume, it might be Narumi-sensei who made the script!"

The raven-haired boy snorted. "If it was him, then I'm not surprised.

Mochiage turned back to his reading. "But she didn't know that, and the Prince didn't know that she loved him as well."

While he was speaking, a large plastic container suddenly fell from the top of one of the cabinets in the room.

"What was that?" Mikan screamed in surprise.

"It was nothing, dummy." Natsume told her, wanting to cover his ears because of her screams.

"Mochuuuu!" the brunette called out. "Can you please bring that to the storage room?"

The telekinetic boy simply nodded.

"I'll go with you." Otonashi offered. "Mikan-chan, we have to get some props there too for you two to try out. I've forgotten about it until now."

"Okay, we're fine here." Mikan answered.

The two left, and it was only then that Mikan realized that she and Natsume were in a big and empty room, alone together.

* * *

"Wakako! Hurry up, I heard that Mochu and Natsume-kun are currently in the vacant room." Sumire shouted to her friend, signaling for the latter to hurry up.

"Hai, hai, Sumire-chan!" Wakako panted. "They must be practicing for the play, so why should be bother them?"

"I just want to see what they're practicing." The green-haired girl replied. '_Of course, I want to see someone there...'_

"You just want to see Natsume-kun." her friend teased as they were rounding a corner.

To their surprise, Sumire suddenly hit another person who was walking in front of them. They both fell rather badly.

The green-haired girl's eyes flashed in anger. Standing up, she complained to the person, "Hey, next time watch where you're-"

She was stopped in her tracks when she saw the boy in front of her.

_Mochiage..._

He sat there, rubbing his head, while Otonashi tried to help him stand up. She was holding his hand and also patting his head, asking if he was alright.

Sumire's anger was immediately replaced by jealousy.

"And what are you two doing here?" she asked, eyeing them supiciously.

Mochiage kept on rubbing his head, then looked up at her.

"Oh hey Mire! Sorry about that." he apologized. Otonashi pulled him up and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Ouch... that hurt a bit." Sumire heard him whisper to the gray-haired girl.

"I asked what you were doing here." she repeated impatiently, her foot tapping the floor. Otonashi merely stared at her and didn't make a sound.

Wakako gulped. "Sumire... calm down girl..."

"Well... I... Otonashi and I were..." Mochiage started, but he was cut off by Sumire.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan today? Why are you with Otonashi-san?" Sumire asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. She was getting more impatient by the minute, and she heard her voice rising without her consent.

"Mire, Mikan-chan asked us to get some props..." the boy said shyly. He was getting embarrassed by Sumire's act. She was obviously jealous, and he was deeply embarrassed by that, especially since she was acting that way in front of their older classmate.

"Sumire, you shouldn't be jealous." Otonashi told the young girl.

The green-haired beauty was about to answer but Otonashi already had her back turned, and was on her way to the storage room.

To Sumire's shock and anger, Mochiage also turned around and followed the gray-haired girl.

"Why... those two... are... so gonna get it..." Sumire muttered under her breath.

Wakako placed her hand on Sumire's shoulder. "You're too jealous. I don't think Mochu likes Yura-san." she teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

_In the woods..._

"Imai-san, that's not true at all!" Ruka exclaimed at her, dropping Youichi's hand. The latter was surprised and could only look at the older boy.

"If it was Mikan you wouldn't have even hesitated. You would have accepted the task without a word." Hotaru continued, still emotionless, her voice cold and dry.

But it was obvious to all the people in the area that Hotaru's eyes were starting to tear up. She was starting to cry. In her five years in the Academy, the Ice Queen had never cried. Ruka knew that.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you." the animal lover defended himself.

Hotaru shook her head. "Sometimes words are not needed."

She pushed a button on a remote from her pocket, and then a giraffe-like vehicle drove itself in front of them. Without a word she hopped in and drove off, leaving the 7 other Alices in the woods.

"Well, that was..." Narumi started, attempting to cheer up the elementary students, but he could only sigh. There was some strong emotional tension in the group, and that he could feel.

"Ruka-kun...?" Nonoko and Anna tried to speak with the blonde, but he was already sitting on the ground, his legs drawn up to his chest.

"What did I do wrong?" he sighed to them.

Narumi crouched down to the boy. "Nothing." Smiling, he added, "But maybe you should just be true to yourself Ruka-kun."

The teacher stood up and started to walk away. "Sometimes words are not needed."

Ruka looked up, suddenly realizing what Hotaru's words meant. She was never a woman of a thousand words. Unlike Mikan, Sumire, Nonoko, or even Anna, Hotaru rarely spoke. And when she did, it was never loudly or scandalous. She was always calm and collected. She never let her feelings get the best of her, but her actions showed how much she cared for her friends. Why didn't he see that?

"Sensei...!" Ruka called out, standing up and taking Youichi's hand in his once more.

"Yes? :3"

"Which animals are to be used in the play?"

"The ones in the barn."

"Does Imai-san already know?"

"I already told Hotaru-chan about my plan a while ago. She told me she was going to look for you, and I just followed her here."

Koko suddenly spoke up. "That's means Hotaru-chan didn't hear everything we said, Ruka-kun."

"Yes, maybe that's it." Nonoko agreed.

"That's probably why she was jealous, because she probably only heard the last part." Anna quipped.

"Aye, aye, I agree!" Kitsuneme nodded with a grin, floating above them.

"Oh, if you're planning to check out the animals, you can go to the barn anytime you like. :3" Narumi said, waving to them as he walked out of the forest.

"Thank you sensei." looking down at the gray-haired child, he smiled, "You-chan, you wanna go see the animals?"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's too long! I don't really want to have too many chapters, that's why. But I still wanna finish this story! Maybe just a few more chapters to go...

Tenten26: Your reviews make my day. Thank you so much.

Please leave a lovely review! It makes my day. :3


	12. Barriers

**Chapter 12 - Barriers**

New chapter! Sorry for the late upload! :)

* * *

"Stop looking around like that!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And what am I supposed to do? Look at _you_?" Natsume asked, irritated by her incessant screaming.

"Maybe we could practice, you know?!"

"Practice this crap?"

"Yes! I mean, no, it's not crap!"

"Whatever."

"Come on. We have to perfect these scenes."

"Which ones?"

"Here."

The raven-haired boy glanced at the brunette and the script in her hands. He snatched the papers away, reading the scene.

"Hey, that was extremely rude."

"Hmph. This scene is easy."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Natsume sighed in frustration. "Look, in this scene the Prince met the Princess again. Since they are glad to have seen each other once more, the Prince will approach the Princess and embrace her. Like this."

In one smooth motion Natsume had a surprised and very red-faced Mikan in his arms. He gazed into her eyes, making her feel very jittery inside.

"The Princess is happy too, so she puts one arm around his neck." he guides her arm around his own neck, leaning closer to her. Mikan shyly closes her eyes, embarrassed and happy at the same time. Natsume smirks.

"And then, the Prince softly caresses the Princess' face... like this." he touches her soft cheek, making Mikan blush even harder. "The Prince leans down on the Princess, bringing his face closer to hers."

And with that he slowly brought his face closer to hers.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. If he kept doing that she was going to lose her control and kiss him. She had to resist those soft lips of Natsume's. She was only 14, for goodness' sake. She can't possibly be thinking about those things!

Even though she didn't want to, she softly pushed him away. Natsume smirked, although deep inside he was a bit hurt. Did she not like it?

Mikan put a hand to her chest, trying to calm down to slow her rapidly beating heart. "We've had... enough of practice I guess."

"Yeah."

"Y-yeah..."

Mikan still berated herself for her decision. Why didn't she kiss him? She had the chance to. Why didn't she do it? Why didn't she let her barriers down?

* * *

Wakako sighed. "Sumi-chan, I thought you're not affected?"

"Well, I'm not!" Sumire grunted. "I'm just… irritated."

With a quick wave at her friend the curly-haired girl ran after the other two and grabbed Mochiage's arm. The boy gave her an annoyed look and tried –and failed—to shake her off.

The older girl looked at Sumire and with a knowing look, she told Mochiage, "Go ahead Momo, I'll go back alone."

Mochiage looked surprised. "You're sure, Yura?"

"Yes." With that Otonashi turned her heels and walked away from them.

"Mochu!" Sumire panted, catching his attention. He glanced at her and felt his heart beating faster. Shaking his head, he tried to release his arm from her hold again. "M-mire… what's wrong?"

Sumire tightened her grip on him. "What's up with you and that girl?" she asked, her hard gaze fixed on him.

Mochiage's answer was quick and simple: "Nothing."

"Nothing?! You were together, yet you say NOTHING?" she felt her arms losing their power and she abruptly let go of the boy in surprise.

"Yes Sumire. Nothing."

"Mo-mochi…"

"If you're looking for Natsume, he's in the vacant room." He said coldly. Before he could turn away Sumire had already hit his arm.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not looking for Natsume!"

"It's him that you like, right?!" he snapped. "Why the hell are you jealous now?!"

The girl was taken aback. Mochiage had never raised his voice to her like that before. "E-excuse me…?"

"You know I've always liked you Sumire…" he started, looking down on the floor with a vacant expression. "But it's always Natsume that you see… Always Natsume. Natsume this, Natsume that!"

Sumire stood frozen for a while, her mind unable to register what Mochiage was saying.

"I've always been here for you Mire… Why can't you see me? Why is it always him?"

"Mochu—"

"I'm really… I need a break… I just want to—"

Mochiage was cut off by Sumire's warm lips crashing onto his. It was his turn to be stand frozen, his mind unable to believe what the 14-year-old girl was doing. Who knew she had the guts to even hold him? They stayed like that for a few seconds until she broke the kiss, smiling.

"Dammit Mochiage. I don't like Natsume." she whispered, grinning naughtily. "I like _you_, you blind buffoon."

"W-what?"

He still wasn't convinced that the kiss was real, but somehow he could still feel her warmth on his lips. His heart was beating fast and it was quite uncharacteristic of him.

"Well… truthfully I like Natsume… but that's because he's so cool and, you know, hot."

Mochiage sighed.

"But you? Like you said, you're always there. You're always the one worrying about me, caring for me, loving me. And honestly, you're the best person I've ever known. And I'm so sorry if I made you think otherwise.I'm sorry if I put up barriers around me. But... it's the whole truth. I, Sumire Shouda, love you, Mochiage, very much."

Unable to control himself, Mochiage gently pulled Sumire closer to him, locking her in a tight embrace while softly running her hand through her hair. Sumire embraced him back, her eyes shut tightly and a content little smile on her lips.

Wakako just stood back, looking back at the two unbelievably.

* * *

"Niisan." Youichi called softly, pointing to one part of the barn where a young girl by the name of Hotaru can be seen kneeling in front of some animals. She seemed to be talking to them. Ruka, curious as to what they were saying, moved a bit closer.

"I'm so sorry if I can't take care of you…"

She took one bunny rabbit in her hands and cradled it softly, smiling sadly.

"You see, our blonde friend doesn't seem to like me very much… He doesn't want me here. And I don't want him to be mad at me."

_Hotaru… I can never be mad at you._

"But don't worry, I'll come back here in secret sometimes. I promise that."

Ruka felt his warming up to the scene in front of his eyes. The Ice Queen wasn't made of ice. Not at all. And this very moment, he could see the real Hotaru shining through the barriers she put up. He knew her story. He knew that she had never met her brother before coming to the Academy because he was taken to the school even before she was born. He knew that she had always been a cold girl who never let her emotions show. But he never understood why she did all that. Why she never let anyone inside her shell, why she put such high walls around her, he thought he'd never understand the reasons behind her logic.

"I just wanted to help him. But if he doesn't want my help... I suppose... I have to give up."

But now he understood.

"Even though I don't want to give up. I don't care if he thinks I'm annoying." she chuckled softly to herself. "He'll be the only one who thinks that anyway."

Ruka knew now.

"I wonder why I'm like this with him? I'm so... out of character." she chuckled again, but Ruka saw that her face was streaked with tears. He had never seen her cry before. And now it hurt seeing her cry because of him.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

The reason why she put up those barriers was to defend herself against pain. Now that he knew, Ruka would do anything to protect her from anything that could hurt her.

He slowly approached her, thinking hard about his words. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to look too intrusive. He lifted his hand, slowly placing it on her shoulder, when something very painful hit him on the side.

_BAKA!_

"Wha...? Imai-san?!" he looked at her bewildered.

"You should've known better than to sneak up on me, Ruka Nogi. After what you've done."

The blond-haired boy was about to apologize when she suddenly laughed. Not fake, scary laughs, but a real and genuine laugh this time. She started wiping her tears away and gently laughing, her shoulders rising up and down as she did.

He couldn't help but laugh as well. He chuckled softly, putting a hand on her cheek and wiping the remaining teardrops away. Hotaru stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

Youchi wondered what was up with them. A moment ago they were just fighting, and now they were laughing together. Ruka glanced at the child and looked back to Hotaru. "Central Town?"

"Sure."

The three make their way back to their surprised schoolmates, wondering how the heck they made up so fast. The two left Youchi in the care of Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Kitsuneme, who were plagued with spirits the moment Hotaru and Ruka were out of sight.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Okaaay. 1 down, 2 to go! I'm done with the Mire/Mochu mini-story now. :) I can on the two other plots now. Only a few more chapters to go too, maybe 3 or 4 or so. Hahaha.


End file.
